Tras los mares
by TaraLand
Summary: Leila es la hija del Gobernador que se tiene que casar con un desconocido, Nathaniel, es capturada por piratas. Por el Capitán Castiel y, junto a él, su mano derecha Lysandro. Vivirá en el barco esperando ser rescatada por su prometido o por su mejor amigo Kentin. Tendrá que ir allá donde la lleven conociendo a más gente, entre ellos, dos gemelos que se unirán a la tripulación.


¡Hola! Aquí presento mi primer fic. TRAS LOS MARES. Una historia en la que los personajes serán todos (espero que no me olvide de ninguno) de Corazón de Melón. Una historia de Piratas en la que la gran protagonista es nuestra famosa Sucrette que ahora os daré datos de ella.

Sucrette: Ella se llama Leila, tiene dieciséis años, es hija del Gobernados de Inglaterra. Tiene el cabello largo rubio y sus ojos son morados.

Espero que disfrutéis con esta historia. Recuerdo que sus personajes son creados por ChiNoMiko... Que genia ¿no? ;)

* * *

><p><strong> TRAS LOS MARES<strong>

I. **Hombres y piratas.**

_Inglaterra, 1715._

Las puertas se abrieron delante mía. Yo me encontraba con la mirada perdida, triste y apagada. Intentaba no consumirme en mi oscuridad donde sólo podía reinar la parte negativa de mi mente. Me quería consolar observando los ojos verdes del hombre que tenía agarrada del brazo... Kentin, mi fiel escudero... mi gran amigo. Él me tenía que llevar a mi mayor pesadilla... que irónico. Aquella estúpida ceremonia en el que mi padre confirmaría mi matrimonio con alguien que yo no conocía en absoluto. Ni nombre, ni rostro, ni personalidad. Todo lo ignoraba.

Todavía no comprendo por qué hizo algo así. Siempre escuchó mis ideas de casarme de aquél del que yo me enamorase y que no sería él quien debiera elegir por mí. Tal vez ciertos gestos de inmadurez le hayan llevado a la conclusión que siendo esposa de un hombre mi vida cambiaría y, con ella, mi forma de ser. Era algo que me costaría perdonarle...

-Leila-miré a Kentin que me nombraba con una suave voz-, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Lejos de estos hipócritas estaría mejor, Ken-contesté reprimiendo mis ganas de gritar-. Por favor... no me dejes sola en ningún momento.

Él sonrió y levemente asintió. Me alivió de cierta manera pero aquella angustia no podría dejarme aunque cerrase los ojos y pensara que nada de esto ocurría. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que el me dijera que tenía un barco y ambos huiríamos de aquí. Lejos de las ideas de mi padre y donde no importa si yo soy hija de alguien o él mi escudero. Mi mente pensaba en ir a ver a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Viktor, pero no sabía ni como era ni donde vivía. Eramos unos niños cuando nos separamos.

-Entremos- oí decir a Kentin.

Juntos entramos a la gran sala. Kentin me condujo con mis padres y mi tía Agatha. Me sentía reforzada al saber que ella tampoco apoyaba toda esta historia de querer casar a su sobrina con un hombre de rostro y nombre desconocido. Mi mente dejó de nublarse por miles de pensamientos cuando la mano fría de mi padre tocó la mía. Alcé la mirada hacia él para ver como miraba a mi escudero dando a pedir que nos dejaran a solas.

-Pa...

-Leila, por favor-mi padre me agarró del brazo cortando mis palabras.

Me guió no sé ha donde o, más bien, queriendo ignorar el lugar y el motivo. Miré hacia atrás para ver a Kentin con mi madre y mi tía. No quería que me abandonara... ¡No ahora! El camino a la horca me angustiaría menos pero yo nunca tendré un final así... Eso espero.

Sentí como mi padre paraba y, yo con él, dejé de caminar. Él paró frente a alguien. Desganada volví la vista al frente para encontrarme una mirada dorada. Un joven rubio, alto, atractivo y vestido elegantemente. Mantenía una pose firme, una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa leve.

-Cariño-miré a mi padre que depositaba los ojos en el joven-, te quiero presentar a Nathaniel, Lord Comandante de la Marina Real.

Volví la mirada al hombre. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que conocía a alguien de la Marina Real.

-Un placer, Lord Comandante-le reverencié con educación y elegancia. Ocultando mis nervios y frialdad mientras pedía en mi cabeza que algo sucediera para irme de allí.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita-tomó mi mano derecha y la besó con elegancia-. Se quedaron cortos al nombrarme la gran belleza que tiene por hija, Gobernador.

-Leila es lo más hermoso que me han dado en esta vida-mi padre, cuidadosamente, me acercaba a él para que estuviéramos juntos.

-Padre-mi mirada denotaba duda. Quería que me confirmara lo que sospechaba acerca de Nathaniel.

-Hija mía-él tocó mi rostro con dulzura-, Nathaniel me pidió expresamente venir aquí para conocerte y... Pedirme tu mano en matrimonio.

Mis sospechas confirmadas... Volví la vista a Nathaniel que sonreía levemente. Cuando quise pedir explicación a mi padre ya se había ido aprovechando mi distracción. Quedé sola con aquel desconocido. Puede que me pareciera atractivo o incluso amigable pero no le conocía. No tenía el derecho de venir a pedir ser mi marido creyendo que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

-Sé lo que piensa, señorita-miré a Nathaniel con interés-. ¿Quién es este hombre que se atreve a pedirme que me case con él? Entiendo que se sienta desconcertada y enfadada.

-Si lo comprende entonces...-hablé con notoria ironía-¿qué hace aquí? ¿Para que viene?

-He venido para conocerla bien- él sonrió con tranquilidad-. ¿Cree enserio que pediría su mano sin saber nada de usted?

-O que vino a comprobar si soy tal y como le habían dicho ¿no?-elevó una ceja sin apartar su sonrisa-. Lo siento por usted, Lord Comandante. No voy a aceptar ser su mujer por buenas palabras y halagos complacientes.

-En realidad es vuestro padre quien decide-aparté la mirada molesta-. Permita por lo menos que tenga el placer de conocerla y déjese conocerme. No soy un mal hombre y seguro que usted no es una mala mujer.

Volví la mirada hacia él en silencio. Él quería pedirle mi mano a mi padre pero intentaba ser educado y amable conmigo. Ser desagradable no era lo justo ya que no lo merecía pero yo tenía un orgullo. No pensaba ablandar mi corazón.

-Sólo le doy una oportunidad, Lord Comandante-esbocé una pequeña sonrisa-. Intente no meter la pata. Podría ser peor.

-Será más que suficiente-él imitó mi sonrisa como un reflejo.

-Le pido que no se ilusione demasiado-intenté sonar burlona-. No es fácil conquistar un corazón como el mío...

-Sólo por eso ya merece toda mi atención-amplió su sonrisa mientras me ofrecía su mano para bailar.

Acepté inmediatamente a lo que él, corriendo, me sacó a bailar. Intentaba mantener una postura firme y dura para que no creyera que me dejaba ganar tan fácilmente pero era tan sencillo perderse en su dulce mirada que sentía como mi orgullo se derretía. No quería ni aceptaba a ese hombre como esposo pero encendía en mí un interés que no solía tener en otro hombre que no fuera mi amigo Kentin.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel dejó de bailar, agarró mi mano y me llevó hasta el balcón. Allí solos nos quedamos mirando el mar brillante que dejaba a la Luna reflejarse en él. Sentí como me tomaban del rostro obligando a perderme en la mirada dorada del Lord Comandante. Penetrante, tranquila y bella. No se podía ver de otra manera en aquella noche tranquila.<p>

-No miento si digo que usted es la mujer más bella que he visto, Leila-escuché sus palabras dulces abandonar sus labios tentadores.

-Puede que no mienta diciéndolo-su pulgar acariciaba mi labio inferior-. Pero no dice que esas palabras ya se las dijo a otras mujeres antes.

-Siempre tan digna, señorita-veía como se acercaba a mi boca poco a poco.

-De algo debo vivir ¿no?

Mi cuerpo empezó a no responder a lo que mi cabeza pedía. Los labios de Nathaniel estaban sobre los míos. Presionando en mi boca creando un dulce y tierno beso. Acaricié su rostro sin dejar de besarle cuando noté sus manos que se posaban en mi cintura delicadamente obligando a romper cualquier espacio que hubiera entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Señorita-me separé asustada mirando al hombre que me llamaba.

-Kentin-me avergoncé pensando que él había visto el beso con Nathaniel-, ¿Querías algo?

-Su padre la busca desde hace rato-los ojos verdes de Kentin estaban sobre el Comandante.

-Ya voy-miré a Nathaniel que estaba observándonos a Kentin y a mí-. Debo retirarme.

-No se preocupe-se inclinó con elegancia-. Yo debo retirarme también.

Con una sonrisa me despedí. Me dirigí con Kentin y ambos salimos del balcón. Notaba que estaba algo distante, no le debió de gustar lo que vio. Incluso yo empecé a sentirme mal porque había dejado que me ganara mi parte sensible y esto hiciera que me abriera a Nathaniel. Tenía que haber sido más distante y no haberme dejado llevar...

* * *

><p>Por la mañana me levanté y desayuné junto con mi madre y mi tía. Luego salí en busca de mi padre, caminando por los pasillos, cuando en mitad del camino me encontré con Kentin. Él sólo me miró un momento para seguir su camino. Me di la vuelta viendo que ni siquiera se giraba para hablarme.<p>

-Kentin-me fui a su lado y le agarré del brazo obligando a que me mirase-, ¿Algo va mal? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

-Su padre me ha llamado, Leila-contestó con un tono de voz áspero. Su mirada era muy distinta a la que yo solía conocer-. Debo ir con él ahora.

-Sólo deseo hablar contigo un momento-me quejé ofendida-. ¿No puedo robarte un minuto de tu tiempo? ¡Eres mi escudero!

-No entiendo su insistencia-fruncí el ceño ante tal comentario.

-Llevas así desde que me viste con Nathaniel-cuando nombré al Comandante Kentin apartó la mirada-. ¿Es eso? ¿Te molestó? Si es así te pido perdón.

-¿Por qué me debe molestar verla a usted en los brazos de ese hombre?-cuando volví a ver la mirada de Kentin estaba llena de reproches, muy diferente a sus palabras-. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera y más si ese Nathaniel será su marido.

-Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo, Kentin-le abracé ocultando mi rostro en su pecho-. No deseo perderte. Eres el único hombre en quien confío. No quiero que me odies... no lo quiero.

-Leila-me tomó del mentón para descubrir mi rostro lleno de lágrimas-, por favor... no quiero ser el culpable de su llanto. No la odio, no podría.

-Aunque no me odies te he deshonrado de cierta manera ¿cierto?-Kentin quitaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Lo único que no me gustó fue veros con alguien como Nathaniel-me apartó suavemente mientras forzaba una sonrisa-. Mereces estar con un hombre de mejor posición.

No dijo nada más antes de dejarme sola en el pasillo. Sabía que estaba herido conmigo de alguna manera. Yo siempre me confiaba a él en todo momento y verme en brazos de un hombre la misma noche de conocerle tuvo que ser duro. Lo fue incluso para mí.

Decidí no quedarme parada y pensé en espiarle a él, a mi padre y Nathaniel. Fui tras mi escudero que se encontraba en el despacho de mi padre. Allí mi amigo, mi padre y el Comandante estaban entablando una conversación bastante importante.

-Estas aguas están amenazadas por piratas, Gobernador-vi a Nathaniel hablar con mi padre-. Sé que pronto vendrán a saquear estas tierras.

-Contamos con la Marina Real, Lord Comandante-mi padre miraba un mapa encima de la mesa-. ¿Sabe quienes son los piratas que acechan?

-Su Capitán es muy escurridizo para mí pero no se altere porque acabará en la horca-Nathaniel miraba tras las ventanas-. Se llama Castiel y es uno de los piratas más buscados.

-¿Castiel?-mi padre se sentó en su sillón-. Ese hombre está resentido porque en estas tierras fue ejecutado uno de sus más fieles compañeros.

-Es la venganza lo que le atrae aquí, Gobernador-el Comandante se acercó a mi padre-. Buscará pagarle con la misma moneda.

-¿Ejecutará a uno de mis mejores soldados?-abrí mis ojos cuando mi padre habló. ¿Y si era Kentin?

-Ese bastardo buscará en usted algo mejor que un simple soldado-Nathaniel frunció el ceño-. Irá a por un familiar suyo.

Tapé mi boca para no dejar salir un grito de impresión tras oír al Lord Comandante. Eso no podía ser... ¡no podía ocurrir! ¿Mi familia acechada por piratas? No podía estar pasando algo así...

-¿Me está diciendo que un pirata puede venir a matar a mi mujer o a mi hija?-mi padre se levantó amenazante.

-Seguramente más a por su hija que a por su mujer, Gobernador-Nathaniel tenía un tono más serio aún-. Desde que Leila cumplió dieciséis años su nombre y su belleza resuenan por muchos lugares a donde vaya.

-Gobernador-después de oír conversación Kentin se unió a ella-, usted sabe que su hija será protegida siempre. No dejaría que la hicieran nada.

-¿Que no?-Nathaniel se acercó a Kentin-. Sólo eres un soldado novato. Te matarán y luego se llevaran a la hija del Gobernador. Si hablas que sea para cosas serias.

-Le pido respeto, Lord Comandante-Kentin sonaba muy rudo-. Nunca hablaría en vano. Daría la vida por la hija del Gobernador. He crecido a su lado, es como mi hermana. Nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada... ¡Menos unos piratas!

-No quiero peleas, Kentin-miré a mi padre que estaba tenso-. Lord Comandante, este muchacho es vital en la vida de Leila. No renunciaría jamás a su servicio porque siempre he estado agradecido de todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

-Entienda que me preocupo por su bienestar, Gobernador-Nathaniel mostraba un semblante serio-. Ahora más que nunca se lo confirmo. Deseo que su hija sea mi esposa y es por ello que me preocupo.

Me mordí el labio y salí corriendo de allí. Me dirigí a los jardines para estar sola. Me senté en un lugar apartado donde no estuviera vigilada. Allí miraba los muros de mi casa. Nunca antes me habían parecido tan altos y terroríficos. Me aislaban de la vida, de la libertad y de los desconocido. ¿Y si tras ellos estuviera el hombre que amo?

-¿Piratas?-me decía en alto-. Así que vendrán a por mí unos mercenarios de los mares.

Solté un fuerte suspiro. Sentía como que eso era el menor de los problemas. Nathaniel ya tenía claro que quería casarse conmigo cuando yo lo único que deseaba era saltar los muros y escapar. No quería comprometerme y menos cuando hablé con Kentin. Sigo pensando lo increíble que sería escapar con él... ¿Tanto pido?

* * *

><p>El día pasó largo y aburrido. Intentaba evitar a todo el mundo. A mi familia, a Nathaniel e incluso a Kentin. Siempre salía corriendo para estar con él y conversar antes de irme a dormir en cambio ahora estaba en mi habitación sola y escondida de mi gente. No quería salir allí y afrontar una mentira. Hacer creer que no había oído nada mientras que los demás fingían no haber dicho nada. Pensar que no hay piratas ni maridos... Nada.<p>

Me tumbé en mi cama y me dejé ganar por el sueño. Quería dormir y pensar que cuando despertara todo fuera diferente. La mirada de Kentin llena de vida, mi padre aceptando mi libertad, mi madre tranquila, mi tía Agatha tan loca como siempre, Nathaniel lejos de aquí y con el regreso de Viktor... Soñaba con que aquello ocurriera. Tal vez algún día... Tal vez al despertar.

* * *

><p>Desperté de golpe al oír fuertes campanadas y tras ella el ruido de cañones. La voz de hombres gritando y los pasos firmes de personas corriendo. Salí de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana. Veía a soldados por las calles y rodeando mi hogar. Miré al mar para divisar un barco atacando, en lo alto podía verse una bandera oscura... Piratas. Me aparté de allí y fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitación cuando me encontré de golpe con Nathaniel que iba a entrar.<p>

-¡Nathaniel!- grité asustada-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Supervisar que se encuentra bien-me miró con una leve sonrisa-. Debo pedirla un favor, Leila. Quédese en su habitación. ¡No salga!

-¿Y Kentin? ¡Es mi escudero!-su mirada se volvió seria-. Nathaniel... pídale que venga.

-Él debe pelear por defender su casa, Leila-el Comandante se acercó a mí-. Si alguien debe protegerla soy yo.

-¡Yo no soy su...!-Nathaniel silenció mis palabras con un beso.

Se atrevió a atacar mi boca cuando estaba quejándome. Sus manos se posaban en mi rostro mientras sentía el dulce tacto de sus labios. Un largo y pasional beso que ganó a mi mente.

-Serás mi mujer, Leila-dijo Nathaniel cuando se separó de mi mientras se apartaba y cerraba las puertas para irse a la pelea.

Volví a mi cama donde me senté. Oía el ruido de cañones y disparos. Espadas que chocaban contra otras... ¿Qué iba a pasar con mi familia? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir conmigo? Temía ahora más que nunca a lo que antes no le di importancia. No quería que esos piratas me encontrasen.

Me levanté de la cama para acercarme a mi cómoda. Saqué de uno de los cajones un rosario para envolverlo en mis manos. Comencé a rezar, a rogar... Pedir por que todo fuera bien. Pedía que protegieran a mi familia, que no le ocurriera nada a Kentin y que Nathaniel ganara a ese pirata. Dejé mis oraciones al oír unas risas en el pasillo.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Miré por el hueco para ver la sombra de un hombre que portaba una espada en la mano. Cerré con lentitud y fui a esconderme debajo de la cama. Empecé a rezar nuevamente pero en silencio con el rosario aún entre mis manos. Mi menté fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Debajo de la cama podía ver las botas sucias de un hombre. Estaban totalmente cubiertas de arena por lo que dejaba claro que había estado en la playa. Podía oírle hablar, hacía ruidos como si llamara a un perro pero al no recibir respuesta empezó a rebuscar entre mis cosas. Oía el sonido de las joyas... Genial.

Iba a salir de la habitación algo que alivió bastante cuando el rosario cayó de mis manos golpeando el suelo. Vi que se daba la vuelta y se aproximaba a la cama. Veía sus rodillas pegadas al suelo y luego sus manos. Fue entonces que se agachó y ver debajo de la cama para encontrarse conmigo. El hombre de ya mediana edad soltó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué tenemos por aquí?-me agarró del brazo y me obligó a salir-. Una niña muy bonita escondida... No te ha servido de mucho.

-¡Suéltame, ladrón!-intenté pelear contra él para que me dejara libre-. ¡Suéltame te digo! Vendrán los guardias y te matarán ¡bastardo!

Le di un golpe en la entrepierna obligando a que me soltara y cayera a suelo. Aproveché para salir de la habitación hasta la cocina donde había una puerta trasera. Empecé a correr todo lo que podía por la casa completamente vacía. Salí de ella hasta la calle. Todo estaba oscuro y no sabía a donde ir. Miré hacia abajo y nuevamente comencé con mi carrera.

Llegué a la playa donde vi el cuerpo de alguien tirado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer al hombre tumbado sobre la arena.

-¡Nathaniel!-grité mientras corría hacia él.

Me dejé caer en la arena mientras tocaba su rostro. Sentí que mi angustia desaparecía un poco cuando vi que respiraba. Sonreí tocando sus mejillas. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado. Lo examiné y vi que sólo tenía un corte pero varios golpes de un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Nathaniel...-susurré su nombre al ver que abría un poco los ojos-, ¿qué te hicieron?

-Nada que no mereciera-me di la vuelta al oír la voz de un hombre.

Tenía frente a mi a un hombre de media melena pelirroja, ojos azabaches, piel blanca y gesto burlón. Sonreía de medio lado y viendo su vestimenta... debía ser un pirata. A juzgar por los hombres que tenía detrás, vestidos tal y como unos corsarios, debía ser el de alto rango.

-¿Tú le hiciste esto, malnacido?-me levanté mirándole con desprecio.

-Claro que sí-me fijé en su media sonrisa y su tono de voz tranquilo y severo.

-¡Pagarás por ello, pirata!-le grité colérica-. ¡Mi padre te hará pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a Nathaniel y sus hombres!

-¿Tu padre?-alzó una ceja y luego miró a Nathaniel-. ¿La hija del Gobernador, supongo?

-Supones bien-después de mis palabras me agarró del brazo-. ¡Suéltame!

Él empezó a reír y detrás de sus risas estaban las de sus hombres. Oí a Nathaniel gruñir... no podía hablar.

-¡Ya tenemos nuestro oro!-los piratas empezaron a reír con la palabras del pelirrojo. Este miró un momento a Nathaniel-. Lo siento, Lord Comandante. Otra vez será.

A la fuerza me cargaron en un bote en el que el pelirrojo no paraba de mirarme. Dio orden para que remaran hasta el barco y al instante fueron acatadas. Mientras navegábamos por el agua él se encargaba de atar mis manos con una cuerda gruesa. Yo, en vez de quejarme, miraba como poco a poco perdía de vista el cuerpo herido de Nathaniel... Espero que los demás estén bien.

* * *

><p>Llegamos hasta un gran barco. El pelirrojo me cargó a sus hombros y empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta montar dentro. Allí me dejó caer y los demás piratas, que estaban todo el rato en el navío, se acercaron. Me rodearon entre todos pero el que me secuestró estaba enfrente mía, dentro de aquel círculo de hombres.<p>

-Bienvenida al Demonio, mocosa-me dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad-. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-¿Por qué quieres oro?-pregunté con su mismo tono de burla-. No lo necesitarás cuando estés en el infierno por tus crímenes. ¡Pagarás por ellos!

-Veo que tienes más valor que tu padre-se agachó para estar a mi altura-. Pero no será tu pico de oro lo que te salvará. Si él no paga lo que quiero entonces serás tú quien vaya al infierno.

-No creo que sea peor que esto-aquel hombre se acercó a mí.

-Realmente sería una pena...-acarició mi rostro pero yo me aparté con rapidez.

-¡Castiel!-el pelirrojo se levantó mientras yo le miraba.

¿Castiel? Ese era el pirata escurridizo del que habló Nathaniel... Entonces ha venido para vengarse por lo que mi padre le hizo a su compañero. Puede que no sólo busque el oro...

Volví la mirada a él cuando vi un hombre a su lado. El que le había nombrado. Era un chico de pelo plateado con algunas puntas negras, un ojo de color dorado y otro verde y que, a diferencia de los demás, vestía más elegante que un pirata.

-¿Qué quieres, Lysandro?-se cruzó de brazos el pelirrojo.

-Deja que me encargue de ella-pidió el de ojos bicolor-. Conmigo estará bien.

-¿Para qué la quieres?-Castiel desvió su mirada hacia mí-. No pienso tratarla como si fuera una reina.

-Es la hija del Gobernador-ahora Lysandro también me miraba-. ¿Piensas dársela a tus hombres para que hagan de ella una cualquiera?

Abrí mis ojos asustada ante sus palabras. ¿Tenía que creer que con aquel Lysandro yo estaba protegida?

-Sólo quiero que esté en este barco-ambos se miraron nuevamente-. Haz lo que quieras con tal de que no me moleste ni a mi ni a mis planes.

Lysandro actuó al momento. Me levantó y desató mis manos. Me agarró del brazo suavemente y me metió a lo que parecía ser el camarote. Obligó a que me sentase en la cama mientras me miraba las muñecas que estaban rojas.

-Castiel apretó las cuerdas-decía observando las muñecas-. ¿Le duelen?

-Estoy bien-él me soltó y se dirigió a la mesa-. Quiero saber cosas...

-Le digo que a Castiel no le gustan las personas curiosas-echó vino en un vaso y se acercó a mí para dármelo-. Yo no soy diferente a él en ese aspecto. Beba.

-No me gusta el vino-aparté el vaso de mí.

-En un barco pirata no encontrará otra cosa que no sea vino o ron-me explicó mientras se sentaba a mi lado-. Sé que está asustada pero conmigo estará sana y salva. Se lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunté extrañada ante su forma de ser. Era tan distinta a la de un pirata que era bastante extraño encontrarle aquí.

-Sólo soy un pirata más-alcé una ceja no convencida. Él esbozó una suave sonrisa-. Tal vez diferente al resto pero soy uno más.

-Supongo que uno de los más fieles a Castiel...-él elevó una ceja-. No es difícil darse cuenta. Entra en el camarote, le habla sin problemas a ser respondido mal y obviamente es él quien manda en este barco.

-Sí, Castiel es el Capitán y yo el Teniente-contestó mientras se levantaba-. Su mano derecha.

-Y...-miré hacia otro lado-¿dónde vamos?

Lysandro me miró fijamente con un semblante serio. Tragué saliva no muy segura de haber hecho una buena pregunta.

-Nos dirigimos a Las Bahamas-abrí mis ojos asustada-. Debemos ir a nuestro refugio.

Él abandonó el camarote dejándome sola allí. No podía ocurrir esto... ¡No a mí! Tenía que saltar al agua y volver a casa...

-Que tonterías, Leila-me levanté soltando una falsa sonrisa-. Ni siquiera sé nadar.

Seré comida de piratas. No volveré a ver a mi familia... No volveré a hablar con Kentin antes de dormir y... No volveré a besar los labios de Nathaniel. Estaba tan desesperada por salir de allí que empecé a pensar que el matrimonio con él no era tan loco y precipitado como pensaba. Prefería estar en sus brazos a estar en este barco lleno de asesinos y ladrones...

* * *

><p>¿BIEN? Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que pueda seguir haciendo más para vosotros :)<p>

En los próximos veremos a más personajes. ¡MUCHOS MÁS PERSONAJES! Nos vemos ;D

**TaraLand**


End file.
